darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Death is the main protagonist of Darksiders II. His weapon is The Harvester, which War can acquire during Darksiders. However he does not wield it during the course of the game, instead his basic weapon is the dual-scythe. It has been mentioned that Death did have something to do with the death of his people, the Nephilim, after the destructive war that brought about their near-extinction. Personality Death is described as an arrogant, cold and calculating anti-hero who is resourceful and opportunistic. He doesn't wait for things to happen, rather, he causes them to happen. Death is the official leader of the Horsemen, as such he is very level headed and mature. He is very harsh on the others, as he was not hesitant in cutting off War's left arm in order to teach him a lesson. Despite this, he cares deeply for his brothers and sister, as any older sibling would. He took a blow for Fury, and the events of Darksiders II show that he was willing to stand up to The Charred Council to prove his brother's innocence alone. As the Horseman of Death, he may also appear somewhat morbid & ominous towards those who speak to him. He also possesses a dark sense of humor and sees killing as an art rather than a duty like War does. Synopsis of Darksiders II After the horseman War was sent back to Earth by The Charred Council to find the being responsible for starting the Apocalypse prematurely, The Council informed Death and the other two horsemen of War's fate. Upon hearing this news, Death angrily protested that War was the most honorable of the four Horsemen, and therefore could not have started the Apocalypse early. Later, unknown to The Charred Council, Death traveled to The Abyss, the underworld located between the Three Kingdoms on his own quest to prove his brother's innocence by resurrecting the human race. Trivia *A quote from the Bible describes Death in such words: *Death's Raven is named Dust. He is commonly seen sitting on Death's shoulder, and will serve as Death's 'clue giver' in Darksiders II, similar to The Watcher from the first Darksiders. *Death's appearance has been altered somewhat from the Darksiders comics to Darksiders II. While still without upper body armor, the lower robe seems to have been replaced with lower body armor adorned with skulls, keeping with his motif. His hair is completely black, and he now has a green crystal located on his right pectoral near the shoulder along with a scar/tattoo on that shoulder. Also, in the comics, Death had green eyes but in Darksiders II they are Red/Orange. *Death, in Darksiders II has two single handed scythes that can merge into one halberd-like weapon with different combos, instead of wielding the Harvester as previously thought. However the Twin Scythes have been confirmed to be his primary weapons. *Another of Death's weapons seen in the debut trailer is a large maul. *Death is one of the only two original horsemen from the actual book of Revelations that remain in the game, the other being his brother War. *Death can change his armor in Darksiders II. There are many examples of this in the trailer, at first he is wearing bandages on his hands, then he is wearing the skeletal gloves we see him with most often and then he is wearing some kind of gauntlet with a purple orb in the center. There are different sets of armor that Death wears in Darksiders II, some of them are The Wanderer, Slayer and Necromancer. *Death's Reaper Form looks exactly like modern day depictions of the Grim Reaper. Gallery Death_twin_scythe_spear.jpg|Death forming his dual scythe. Death-hires.jpg|A closer look. BugProblem.jpg|Death in Battle, having a bug problem. DarksidersII_Death.jpg|Death as seen in-game. DarksidersII_ghosthook.jpg|Ghost Hook DarksidersII_Leap.jpg DarksidersII_Ready_for_action.jpg Face to Face.jpg|Facing Scarab Hulk. DarksidersII_TGS1.jpg DarksidersII TGS2.jpg|Dual wielding. DarksidersII_TGS3.jpg Death_new_weapon.jpg|Resolving a problem with a new kind of weapon. DarksidersII_TGS5.jpg TheAscent.jpg|Death Prowling. Traversal.jpg DeathandDespair.jpg|Death summoning Despair. Abyss_boss_battle.jpg Death_maul.jpg|Death wielding a Maul. Death_HeavyHitter.jpg|Another shot of Death with War Hammer. darksiders-2-death-hammer.jpg|Just standin' with a maul... Death_reaper_form.png|Death's Reaper Form. darksiders262.jpg|Death in Darksiders II having an offer. DS2-Reveal-Trailer-GI.jpg|Death ridding Despair. Death_despair.jpg Death_deapair3.jpg Death_deapair2.jpg Bkg_preorder.jpg Bkg_teaser.jpg Darksiders009.jpg|Comic Strip of the Horsemen. Death colored.jpg|Death in the Comic. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art of the horsemen. The_harvester.jpg|Death's scythe - The Harvester. Cover-full.jpg|July Game Informer cover. Death_concept_art.jpg|Concept Art. Cover-610.jpg Dust.jpg|Dust, Death's Raven|link=Dust DS2_Death_Face_Studies.jpg|Face Studies. The four horsemen by windlordofsuldor.jpg|Poster of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ...and my axe!.jpg Fist weapons.jpg Faceoff with a Stalker.jpg Stalker faceoff.jpg with Dust.jpg Boss rush.jpg Darksiders_II_1.jpg Darksiders_II_2.jpg Darksiders_II_3.jpg adventurepack.jpg|Part of the pre-order bonus. ancientconstruct.jpg|Pre-order bonus. Angel_of_Death armor.jpg|Pre-order bonus armor/weapon set. angelofdeathpack.jpg|Pre-order bonus armor/weapons. deadlydispairpack.jpg|Part of the Pre-order bonus. DSII - KeyArt DeathOTS (FINAL).jpg DarksidersII MSFT TorturedGate.jpg|A Tortured Gate. DarksidersII MSFT MakerElder.jpg|The Maker Elder. DarksidersII MSFT Door.jpg|Karn, part of the DLC pack. DarksidersII MSFT Despair.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Death.jpg Iknowwherethisisgoing.png|Screenshot from Gamespot's Behind the Scenes video. 457852_10150735509305546_114852485545_11798554_918853917_o.jpg|Death's firearm 466638_10150735509410546_114852485545_11798555_1107190246_o.jpg|Death in the Maker's Realm 471878_10150735509475546_114852485545_11798556_1884665189_o.jpg 472131_10150735509200546_114852485545_11798553_1409342322_o.jpg|Death and Despair 478807_10150735509110546_114852485545_11798552_1209675009_o.jpg 478416_10150735509050546_114852485545_11798551_1873843042_o.jpg|Death utilizing 'Death Grip' 7148DarksidersII_Online_ReaperForm.jpg|Death's Reaper Form II 7143DarksidersII_Online_Despair.jpg|Death in the Cold Plains Marching.jpg deathvsnotwar.jpg|Death versus a being that almost has War's appearance References Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:The Four Horsemen